Forgotten
by live.for.the.summer.28
Summary: Set in Mockingjay when Peeta and Johanna are captured by the capitol. They share a moment together. Peeta POV. One-shot


Forgotten.

I keep thinking that one word over and over again as I sit in my cell in the capitol. How can Johanna even think that? That Haymitch, Katniss, and Finnick would forget about us, aren't we just as important to the rebellion as they are? There is not much to do in my cell, so the majority of my time is spent thinking about the rebellion and of course Katniss. I know that it would be easy for Haymitch and Finnick to forget me but I feel like Katniss can't, even though she denies her feelings for me all the time.

I wouldn't be able to tell you how long Johanna, Annie, and I have been here. I can only estimate. Every time the guards take Johanna, I write a mark on the wall. It's been past thirty already.

"Peeta," Johanna asks crawling up to our wall that we talk through. She just got back from being tortured a while ago. Johanna says she can't talk right after the torture they cause her, that she needs time to heal. I wouldn't know. The guards haven't taken me once. I know I should feel grateful, but I feel that watching Johanna and Annie suffer is worse than anything in this world.

"Yeah Johanna," I ask back crawling towards her. She looks worse from when she left. As soon as we got here they shaved her head and started torturing her. She has had it the worst out of the three of us.

"I can't believe they didn't take us with them." My heart breaks a little inside as she says this to me. I automatically know what she is talking about, the rebels. I can't believe it either, but I would rather have myself here than Katniss.

"I know Johanna. Eventually they will come rescue us. I promise," I say grabbing her hand and warming it in mine. She leans her head against the bars where my shoulder is. At first I thought Johanna was just a big, tough girl that could take anything, boy was I wrong. Don't get me wrong she is still tough but being tortured everyday weakens you whether you like it or not.

"Peeta, you don't get it. We're not going to get rescued; if we want to get out of here we have to do it ourselves. I thought that after being here you would realize that you can't depend on anyone anymore. All we have is each other," Johanna says in a mean voice. Normally, I would flinch when she talked like that but now it hardly affects me. I squeeze her hand in mine and bring it up to my lips.

"Johanna, you can't think that way."

"It's the only way I know how to think. Everyone I know always leaves me in the end."

"I'll be here for you. I have been. You can depend on me," I say truthfully looking into her dark, brown eyes. I can tell that she does want to believe me but cant. I have to get Johanna to believe me because like she said, after this if we ever get out of here; all we will have is each other. No one will be able to understand the terrors we went through when we were here.

All of a sudden, Johanna pulls her hand from mine and gets up. I'm stunned and can tell that the action has hurt Johanna but she shrugs it off and walks toward a bar that is bigger than the others and slides through it into my cell.

"Johanna," I exclaim running towards her, "you can get into huge trouble if they catch you in here!"

"Like it matters, I've been through all the types of torturing there are, nothing could faze me now," She says going to sit where I was before. As I sit down beside her, our shoulders touching, I'm silent for a while.

"You really have been through hell and back, haven't you," I ask in horror. Guilt crashes into me as I sit here perfectly fine and every day she goes torture for hours and hours. She turns to look at me and this time grabs my hand and puts it in hers. This shocks me because usually I'm the one comforting her.

"I have Peeta, but it's not our faults. It's the rebels fault, if they picked us up then we would be eating right now or sleeping in a bed," Johanna says laughing at the last part. I can't help but laugh too; it's been too long since I've slept in a normal bed. For a moment I listen to our laughter mix together and wonder what we look like right now. It's not normal I can tell.

"A bed sounds nice right now, I must agree," I say smiling slightly. She smirks at me and shivers. Before Johanna can blink I put my arm around her and pull her into me. She stiffens at first when I do this, but when she realizes how warm I am she can't help but snuggle in closer.

"Do you miss Katniss," Johanna asks me, closing her eyes resting on my chest. I sigh.

"Yes, very much but I wouldn't want to see her now," I say trailing off, surprising myself with my own words.

"Why?"

"I feel like you do now, angry. I wouldn't want to show up and have her like me just because I got tortured. I want it to be real, and it probably never will be. She's probably with Gale right now," I say honestly. Johanna sits up a little and puts her head on my shoulder now.

"Katniss loves you," She whispers into my neck. I shiver slightly, and look at her, but then shake my head.

"I know that Katniss loves me, just not the way I love her, but I don't want to talk about it. It sounds pathetic. Besides, I have other things to worry about now," I say tightening my grip around her small waist. Johanna laughs, making my body shake.

"And what do you have to worry about now, Lover Boy," She asks teasingly. It makes me smile to see her in a good mood, almost.

"Keeping me and this one crazy, tough girl alive."

"Don't worry she's going to help too," Johanna says snuggling closer to me if it's possible she's almost sitting on my lap.

I smile and swear to myself that I will never forget one of these rare moments with Johanna Masson.


End file.
